Constantine
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = NBC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 13 | production company = Ever After Productions Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = Daniel Cerone; David S. Goyer; Mark Verheiden; Christine Boylan | producers = Neal Ahern, Jr.; James Spies; Dieter Ismagil; Romeo Tirone | principal cast = Matt Ryan; Harold Perrineau; Angélica Celaya; Charles Halford | 1st = October 24th, 2014 | last = February 13th, 2015 }} Constantine is an American television series of the supernatural horror genre. It is based on the DC Comics comic book series Hellblazer, which features the character of occult magus John Constantine. The television series was created by Daniel Cerone and David S. Goyer and produced by Ever After Productions and Warner Bros. Television. It began airing on NBC on October 24th, 2014. The series stars Matt Ryan in the leading role of John Constantine, Charles Halford as John's chauffeur and BFF, Chas Chandler, Angélica Celaya as the psychic, Zed Martin, and Harold Perrineau as a pain-in-the-arse angel named Manny. Episodes Notes & Trivia * Constantine aired on Friday evenings at 10:00 pm. * The tagline for this series is "The demons he fights aren't just his own". * The character of John Constantine was created by British writer Alan Moore and artist Steve Bissette. He deputed in the pages of Saga of the Swamp Thing #37 in 1985, and soon branched off into his own ongoing comic series Hellblazer, which ran for three-hundred issues from 1988 to 2013. * The Constantine TV series is actually the second live-action iteration of the character. A Constantine feature film directed by Francis Lawrence and starring Keanu Reeves was released in 2005. * The series halted production on Constantine following its initial thirteen episode run. At the time, the future of the program remained in contention. "Constantine to stop production after 13 episodes, Remains in contention at NBC"; Deadline.com; November 23rd, 2014 * In April, 2015, the website Buzzfeed issued a premature article announcing the show's cancellation, but the story was quickly recalled, leaving fans to speculate as to whether or not they would see their British bad boy again. 'Constantine' Cancellation Report Was Premature; Slashfilm.com; Tuesday, April 14th, 2015. * On May 11th, 2015, the official notice of Constantine''s cancellation was announced. [http://io9.com/constantine-officially-canceled-but-all-hope-may-not-b-1703588855 io9.com; ''Constantine Officially Cancelled, But All Hope May Not Be Lost]; May 11th, 2015. * Lucy Griffiths was originally slated to serve as a main character on the series in the role of Liv Aberdeen. She appeared in the pilot episode, but afterward, Daniel Cerone and David S. Goyer decided to replace her with Angélica Celaya as Zed Martin. * NBC policies restricts the use of casuals visually smoking in their programs. Although John Constantine is portrayed as a smoker, there is never a seen where he is ever shown actually exhaling cigarette smoke. See also External Links * * * Constantine at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Programs Category:Ever After Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:DC Comics Category:2010s/Programs Category:2014/Premieres Category:2015/Cancellations Category:Daniel Cerone Category:David S. Goyer Category:Dieter Ismagil Category:Kevin Blank Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Mark Verheiden Category:Neal Ahern, Jr. Category:James Spies Category:Christine Boylan Category:Bear McCreary Category:David Boyd Category:Cameron Welsh Category:John Badham Category:Matt Ryan Category:Harold Perrineau Category:Angelica Celaya Category:Charles Halford Category:Annalise Basso Category:J.D. Evermore Category:Julie Ivey Category:Emmett J. Scanlan Category:Michael James Shaw Category:Madison Bailey Category:Zach Hanner Category:Cassady McClincy Category:Thom Scott, II Category:Jed Sloe Category:Zamani Wilder Category:Jonjo O'Neill Category:Annie Monroe Category:Chasty Ballesteros Category:Charity Jordan Category:Colin Dennard Category:Yohance Myles Category:Jason Rhymer Category:David Born Category:Becky Fly Category:Candace B. Harris Category:Leslie Hippensteel Category:Rohan Myers Category:Athena Bitzis Category:Blaze Luciano Category:Robert Crayton Category:Ayo Adefila